


Hemisphere

by ExistentialGlitch



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ethel and a Mirror, Innermost Thoughts, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialGlitch/pseuds/ExistentialGlitch
Kudos: 1





	Hemisphere

“You know Ethel, you don’t have to be scared of being different.”

Silence, deafening silence.

“Being different doesn’t mean that you can’t be a Hallow.”

A frown, a furrow of a brow, fear.

“Why should you even try to be someone you aren’t?”

A wiggle of the jaw, a tear in the eye, a knife behind back ready to strike, ready to destroy.

“Be the you, you want to be.”

The knife is more and more tempting as she becomes restless to the other staring at her.

“Ethel, it’s okay to be you. It’s okay.”

The metaphorical knife strikes the mirror that is tormenting her, her reflection betraying her inner-most thoughts, the mirror shatters.

“Ethel, I love you.”

This time the voice comes from her, the shattered bits of reflective glass create a mosaic of eyes staring back at her, judging her.

She crumples to the floor and with a shaken smile she whispers ever so quietly,

“ _I can't love you_.”


End file.
